Realize Maze
Lyrics Nihongo 暗い夜をひとり駆け抜ける 目指す場所なくなっても 孤独じゃない まだ知らぬ明日を探そう あの日見てた 夢の続き 描いた理想地図も 伸ばした手が届く空は 蒼く高くて 知らぬ間に感じてた マヨイ トマドイ ガラスの迷路 見失うクラヤミ 答えはどこに 光る星を目指し歩き出す うつむく過去 振り切ったら 胸に抱いた この想い形にして 知らぬ間に隠してた ネガイ アコガレ 未来の航路 見つけ出すキラメキ 答えは自分 暗い夜をひとり駆け抜ける 目指す場所なくなっても 孤独じゃない まだ知らぬ明日を探そう 向かい風を受けて立ちどまる 戻らないこの道なら 前を向いて 進むだけ 今を信じて 暗い夜を明日へ駆け抜ける 輝くため Romaji kurai yoru wo hitori kakenukeru mezasu basho naku natte mo kodokujanai mada shiranu asu wo sagasou ano hi miteta yume no tsuzuki egaita risou chizu mo nobashita te ga todoku sora wa aoku takakute shiranu ma ni kanjiteta mayoi tomadoi glass no meiro miushinau kurayami kotae wa doko ni hikaru hoshi wo mezashi arukidasu utsumuku kako furikittara mune ni daita kono omoi katachi ni shite shiranu ma ni kakushiteta negai akogare mirai no kouro mitsukedasu kirameki kotae wa jibun kurai yoru wo hitori kakenukeru mezasu basho naku natte mo kodokujanai mada shiranu asu wo sagasou mukai kaze wo ukete tachidomaru modoranai kono michi nara mae wo muite susumu dake ima wo shinjite kurai yoru wo asu he kakenukeru kagayaku tame English Translation I run through the dark night Even if there is no place to aim, I am not alone Let's find a tomorrow that was already unknown The dream's continuation that sees that day Also an ideal map that painted The sky delivers the strecthed out hand It's high and blue I felt hestitated and confused In a while, unexpected In a glass maze Darkness that is losing sight The answer is in somewhere I start walking and aiming at the shining star, After I was shaking off the past to look down I was holding on to my chest Forming in this thought While I was hiding unexpected, I was longing for my wish The route of the future A sparkle finds out that the answer is myself I run through the dark night Even if there is no place to aim, I am not alone Let's find a tomorrow that was already unknown I receive to stop to the opposite wind If I will not return to this road And I only advance to face before I believe it now I run through the dark night to tomorrow Because it glitters Song Connections/Remixes *According to Dai., Realize Maze's lyrics are linked to Follow Tomorrow's lyrics. *An extended version of Realize Maze, titled Realize Maze (Extended Mix), appears on Mayumi Morinaga's second album, Din Don Dan. Trivia *'Realize Maze' marks Yusuke Ceo's first non-collab original song in the pop'n music series. **It also marks the first collaboration in BEMANI between Yusuke Ceo, Mayumi Morinaga and Dai without Ryu☆. *On the pop'n music ラピストリア JAEPO 2014 location test, Realize Maze's artist was movies (moimoi×Starving Trancer×Dai.). *'Realize Maze' can be unlocked in beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL from December 24th, 2014 as part of the PONの運命浄化計画 event, by obtaining the power. *Though Pop'n Music Lapistoria have no genres for new songs, Realize Maze's genre is SOLITUDE, when it makes an appearance in beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL. *An alternate jacket for Realize Maze can be seen in the PON no unmei jouka keikaku event site. **The illustration used for Rinka in this jacket is taken from the pop'n music ラピストリア Original Soundtrack vol.1 booklet cover. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Realize Maze Jacket.PNG|Realize Maze's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Moimoi Songs Category:Mayumi Morinaga Songs Category:Movies Songs Category:Dai. Songs Category:Xceon Songs